


The Team And The Time Lord

by PsychoGeek



Category: A-Team (TV), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: B.A.'s Van, TARDIS - Freeform, crack-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoGeek/pseuds/PsychoGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A-Team x Doctor Who crossover. The team is returning from one mission and heading to another, when they have a brief encounter with a Time Lord. Just a silly little oneshot that I came up with when I had way too much time on my hands...pure crack-fic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Team And The Time Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my silly little plot.

"Are we there yet?" Murdock whined.

"We get there when we get there!" B.A. barked. "Stop askin', fool!"

Murdock crossed his arms and muttered under his breath.

The team was returning home from a mission, when they had been called by one of Hannibal's old friends. He ran a small convenience store, and was being hassled by a pair of thugs. The team had to decided to drop by and settle the matter.

"This friend of yours," Face leaned forward. "What's he like?"

"Bobby's legit," Hannibal replied. "If that's what you're asking...And no, we're not getting paid. This is just a good deed."

"You know what I'm missing for this 'good deed'?" Face frowned and leaned back in his seat.

"Probably a girl," Murdock replied. "And you'll reply with-" he cleared his throat and spoke in his best Face-voice, "-'not just a girl, but a real dream'..."

"Am I that predictable?" Face raised an eyebrow.

"You are," Hannibal said.

"Are we-"

"Shut up!" B.A. interrupted, twisting around to shoot a look at Murdock.

* * *

Murdock and Face stood in front of the van. They had arrived at the store, and Hannibal had taken B.A. to 'assist' with the problem.

"I can't believe this..." Face began to pace.

"Come on," Murdock said with a roll of his eyes. "She'll be there when we get back. For she loves you, and you love her!"

"I worked for a month to get this together," Face protested. "A month! Building up my identity, finding the right ways to impress her, then arranging our 'accidental' meeting..."

"Faceman, you-" Murdock froze. "-do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Face stopped pacing and looked at the pilot.

Murdock held up a finger and closed his eyes. Face shook his head and went back to pacing. For all he knew, Murdock could've been listening to Billy.

"It's getting louder," Murdock said in a sing-song voice.

Face opened his mouth to reply, but quickly shut it when he heard a whirring noise.

"You hear it, too," Murdock said, opening one eye.

"Uh, maybe..." Face frowned. "A whirring noise?"

"Yeah, not like a chopper, though," Murdock said.

Face watched as Murdock moved around, listening for the noise. The pilot turned to face an empty spot in the dirt road.

"What the-" Face's jaw dropped as he move to stand beside Murdock.

There was an image of a blue box slowly flickering in and out. As the two men watched, the image became an actual object which landed on the road. The doors swung open and a tall man rushed out. He adjusted his red bow tie and disappeared back inside the police box.

"What. Just. Happened?" Face looked at Murdock.

"It's aliens, Faceman..." Murdock's voice was almost a whisper. "I've said it all along. I knew they were coming for us; I saw the signs... But would anyone believe me? Of course not! 'Hallucinations', they said. 'Ramblings of an insane man', they said. And they laughed at me! Well, look who's laughing now..."

* * *

B.A. and Hannibal walked out of the store. They had a few minutes before the thugs were going to arrive.

The two men walked up to the van and looked inside. Murdock and Face were gone...

"Where's that crazy fool..." B.A. growled.

Hannibal looked around. He spotted the two men and gasped slightly when he saw what they were staring at.

"Uh, B.A..." Hannibal tapped on the man's shoulder.

Hannibal walked up to join the two men, with B.A. right behind him. The phone box was still sitting in the middle of the road.

"What is that?" Hannibal asked.

"Aliens," Murdock said quickly. "Like I told the Faceman, I've suspected for a long time that they-"

"Shut up, fool!" B.A. yelled. "That ain't no alien spaceship. It's just a box!"

"A box that just appeared out of nowhere," the pilot retorted.

"Maybe you should-"

"Alright, you two..." Hannibal stepped between the men. "Maybe we should find out what's in it."

"An alien's in it," Murdock insisted in a low voice. "He peeked out, then ducked back in."

Face walked slowly up to the phone box, ignoring the argument between Murdock and B.A. He'd gotten used to their constant bickering, so he tuned them out. He walked around the police box once before approached the door. He knocked lightly on the door before reaching for the handle.

Right as Face touched the handle, the doors swung open and the man leaped out, knocking Face to the ground.

"Hello, hello, hello..." the man grinned down at him.

Hannibal, Murdock and B.A. moved quickly over to the box. Murdock held his hand out to Face, and Face accepted it with a groan.

"Who are you?" B.A. narrowed his eyes.

"I am the Doctor," the man proclaimed, straightening his bow tie.

The man was tall and thin, with bright green eyes that danced from one man to the next. He was rubbing his hands together and grinning, something that reminded them a lot of Murdock...

"Doctor who?" Hannibal asked.

"Exactly!" the man nodded furiously. "Where am I? And what year is it?"

"Don't you know?" Face asked.

"How can he know?" Murdock said, his voice still low. "Aliens can't be expected to keep up with Earth matters..."

"The TARDIS has been acting up," the Doctor spoke quickly. "No telling where she sent me this time. Last time we landed, I ended up right in the middle of a big fight. See, this triceratops had moved into another triceratops' territory and they-"

"What are you talking about?" Hannibal asked.

"Where the TARDIS sent me last," the Doctor replied. "I thought that was clear..."

"You're as crazy as this fool!" B.A. motioned towards Murdock.

"I'm not crazy," the Doctor retorted. "I'm a Time Lord."

"A what?" Face raised an eyebrow.

"All fancy talk for alien," Murdock insisted, his voice now sing-song.

"Shut up about aliens!" B.A. glared at Murdock.

"Well, now," Murdock said slowly. "Why should I, when there's one standing right there?"

B.A. and Murdock began to argue again, and Hannibal motioned for the Doctor to stay put. They watched the two men argue for a minute, until their voices began to raise.

"Let's not yell, okay?" Hannibal said.

The two men looked at him and frowned.

"Okay?" Hannibal repeated.

B.A. reluctantly nodded as Murdock began to pout.

"Now, who exactly are you?" Hannibal turned to the Doctor.

"I am the Doctor," he replied.

"We've got that," Face said. "I guess the question is, 'what' are you?"

"I am a Time Lord and this is my TARDIS," the Doctor motioned to the police box. "She can go to any point in time and space."

"You gotta scam us one of those, Faceman..." Murdock said, his voice filled with awe.

"Now you answer my question," the Doctor said.

"You're in California, 1986," Hannibal said.

"At least this is the right year," the Doctor muttered. "But this is not London..."

"London, what-"

"This was lovely and all," the Doctor interrupted Face. "But I really do have to go. Well, technically I don't, 'cause the TARDIS can easily take me back in time. But with the way she's been acting..."

The Doctor shrugged and walked to the door of his police box.

"Wait, you can't just leave!" Murdock protested.

"We'll meet again, I'm sure!" The Doctor grinned at him as he opened the and ducked into the police box.

The men heard a whirring noise as the box flickered in and out of sight.

"Take me with you...!" Murdock raised his arms.

The box finally disappeared, leaving the four men staring at the empty spot in the road. Face and Hannibal looked silently at each other, the shock clear in their eyes.

"I still don't get it..." B.A. shook his head.

"Aliens, big guy," Murdock said, placing his hand on B.A.'s shoulder. "Aliens..."

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah... I told you it was silly. xD
> 
> Kristy


End file.
